


Welcome Home

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Mitchsen - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Mitchsen oneshot where Beca comes home after being deployed for over a year and confessing her feelings to Aubrey.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell had been the girl of Aubrey’s annoyance ever since she joined the Barden Bellas. Beca lived to get on Aubrey’s nerves, especially with how easy it seemed to be. That was until Beca warmed up to Aubrey and realized that she may have feelings for her. But with her being her, she repressed those feelings and told no one about them.

After graduation, Beca decided to join the Army. She wasn’t sure why she decided to, it might have had something to do with the fact that Aubrey’s dad was in the military and she wanted to be on everyone’s good side.

No one expected Beca to make it through her basic training. She was tiny and had never been to a gym in her life. But she dedicated herself to being good enough to make it through and good enough to serve her country.

What may have started out as Beca wanting to get on the Posen’s good side, turned into her falling in love with the Army. Something she never thought she’d say.

Beca was currently deployed in Somalia, there was no current war going on there, but it was considered to be a “hotspot” and had the potential to burst into flames at any time. Ironically, Beca worked her way up in the rankings and spent a lot of time talking to Mr. Posen, she even considered him to be a close friend.

Mr. Posen knew how Beca felt about his daughter, in fact it was him that pushed her to tell Aubrey about her feelings. He wanted the best for his daughter and he felt that Beca was that.

***Back in the US***

“So, Beca comes home tomorrow. How long’s it been since she told you she was into you?” Emily asked, a huge smile spreading on her face.

“She left in January, and she told me in March, so about 10 months since she told me and even longer since I’ve seen her in person.” Aubrey answered with a sad smile.

“Sooo, what are you going to do when she gets back?” Emily asks, full of excitement.

“Honestly Em, I think I’m going to jump her.” Aubrey answers, her smile growing.

“What?! She tells you she likes you and you’re going to rob her?! Aubrey, that’s not the best way to go about things here!” Emily says in a panic.

“God, Em, no, I think I’m going to have sex with her.” Aubrey clarifies, a hand on her forehead in disbelief that she had to explain herself. 

“You’re going to jump Beca? The chick in the Army? The woman who could put you through a wall?” Emily asks with wide eyes. 

“Well with any luck Em, she’ll at least throw me against one.” Aubrey answers with a wink.

“Whoa, slow down tiger, didn’t she like only say she liked you? You guys haven’t even been on a date yet.” Emily says, trying to reason with Aubrey.

“Beca and I have been talking about this for a while, we’ve agreed to try dating, but we already know there’s chemistry there Em. Don’t worry so much.” Aubrey answers with a soft smile.

“Okay, but Bree, usually you’re the one worrying, so I felt that at least one of us needed to.” Emily clarifies.

“Well stop, I want tomorrow to be absolutely perfect.” Aubrey orders.

Falling asleep that night was hell for Aubrey, she was too excited about Beca coming back to sleep, but she also didn’t want to be tired on Beca’s first day back. The more she thought about it, she started to get nervous, they hadn’t seen each other in over a year, she hoped that the spark was still going to be there between them.

The night hours quickly turned to day and Aubrey was on her way to pick Beca up from the airport. She had to continue to remind herself that if she broke any laws on the way there, it would take more time for her to get her hands on Beca again. The wait for Beca to make it to the baggage claim was painfully long. But after fifteen minutes she saw her tiny Army brat walking over to grab her bag when it came by. A smile took over Aubrey’s face as Beca grabbed her bag and turned to see her.

The second Beca’s eyes landed on Aubrey, she dropped her bag and started walking towards her with the sweetest smile on her face. Aubrey couldn’t take all the slow walking and opted to run into Beca’s arms, which she welcomed with a small laugh. She picked her up and Aubrey instinctively wrapped her legs around Beca’s hips. The two stayed like that, smiling at each other for a few minutes before Aubrey’s smile grew even more as she noticed Beca was tan for once.

“How burned did you get in order to get that tan Becs?” Aubrey teased her.  
“I could just drop you right here, you know that right, Posen?” Beca asked with a roll of her eyes.  
“Yeah, but you won’t.” Aubrey said with a smile.  
“And why won’t I?” Beca asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
“Because, then it’s not as fun to do this.” Aubrey said, and before Beca could ask what, Aubrey’s lips were on Beca’s. 

The kiss was deeper than both expected it to be and longer too. They only pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. The two broke apart and Beca almost did drop Aubrey when she saw Emily standing there looking awkward with her bag in her hands.

“I uh also missed you while you were gone, and I don’t want a greeting like that, but I did save your bag from being stolen, so maybe just a hug?” Emily awkwardly stammered out.

Beca gently put Aubrey back down on the ground so she could rush over to Emily and wrap her up in a hug.

“Legacy! I’ve missed you so much! Please tell me you’ve been keeping this one in line.” Beca said with a wink as she motioned her head towards Aubrey, earning her a scoff.

“Well, she did try to rearrange your underwear drawer while we were cleaning your house last week, but I told her to wait until you get married for that.” Emily teased.

“Good girl.” Beca said with a laugh as she kissed the side of Emily’s head.

“Let’s get you home and you can put on some comfy clothes and we can catch up.” Aubrey suggests.

“You guys go! I’m like, gonna go adopt a puppy or something to keep me company.” Emily says as she hands her bag to Beca.

They say their goodbyes and Beca promises Emily that she’ll spend time with her the next day which was good enough for her. The drive back to Beca’s house was quiet and comfortable. Once they were in the house, Aubrey convinced Beca to put everything she had away, because she knew she wouldn’t do it later. Beca agreed, but not before giving her an eye roll and a sigh.

Once her clothes were away, Aubrey had already made them food. Telling Beca that she needed to taste a home cooked meal because she hasn’t had one in over a year. The two of them ate and talked about what had happened while Beca was in Somalia, Beca telling her the stories about her dad that he never told her.

“Hey, I think I’m going to take a shower.” Beca said as she put her plate in the dishwasher.  
“Oh, okay, I’ll just…” Aubrey said as she motioned to the couch.  
“Or, you could come with me?” Beca asked.

Aubrey nodded her head and in Beca’s arms faster than she knew she could move. Beca easily picked her up and the two started kissing with fever. Beca, true to Aubrey’s hopes, pinned her to the wall as they made out, causing her to moan at the forceful action. Beca moved her lips to Aubrey’s neck and she turned into a puddle.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Aubrey sighed out, doing her best to contain her moans.  
“Then show me how much you missed me.” Was Beca’s answer as she carried her to the shower, the two still kissing passionately.


	2. Two Years Later

**Aubrey:** Oh my god, Emily I need you to come here right now, I’m freaking out.  
 **Emily:** On my way!

Aubrey paced around the kitchen while she waited for Emily to get there. Beca had been gone all week, going to different schools to talk to kids about their options with the Army so Aubrey decided to go on a cleaning spree since it was almost impossible to clean with Beca home.While she was cleaning she found something that warranted her needing Emily’s backup. As soon as Emily made it to the house, Aubrey dragged her in by her arm and closed the door. Emily was looking at Aubrey like she was afraid of being murdered.

“Uh, Aubrey, want to explain to me why I’m being dragged?” Emily asked in a panicked tone.  
“Emily! I found the thing!” Aubrey yelled.  
“Wait, I’m confused, what thing?” Emily asked.  
“A RING! EMILY I FOUND A RING! THE RING!” Aubrey yelled.  
“You found the what?!” Emily yelled back to her.  
“Beca’s hiding a ring Em! You know what that means!” Aubrey yelled with a squeal.  
“Oh-em-aca-gee! You’re getting married!” Emily squealed with excitement.

The two spent their time together talking and squealing about the ring, talking about how Beca would propose. When Beca got back to the house, Aubrey had to keep her cool around her and not give anything away to indicate that she knew about the ring. It had been a month since Aubrey had found the ring and Beca still hadn’t asked her, she was starting to get confused as to why. Beca had asked her on plenty of dates and still no ring, this was frustrating Aubrey beyond belief.

“Hey, Bree, what’s the date today?” Beca asked as she walked into the living room.   
“Uhhhh Tuesday?” Aubrey asked, unsure why the question was asked in the first place.  
“No, like the number.” Beca clarified.  
“Oh, uh it’s the 18th, why?” Aubrey answered.  
“Today is exactly two years since we had our first date. I know we’ve had some fights, and there have been times that I’ve been gone, but I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere. I’ve retired from active duty, so that means there’s no more deployments.” Beca explained.  
“Becs, are you sure you want to do that?” Aubrey asked.  
“Of course Aubrey. You’ve been telling me that you want to settle down and have a family and I heard you. I want that too, I’m ready for that now, and I want us to take the next steps as a couple.” Beca explained as she pulled something out from her back pocket.  
“Holy shit..” Was all Aubrey could whisper.  
“Aubrey Posen, you were the most annoying, infuriating woman I had ever met during my freshman year of college. You drove me nuts. Amy and I honestly planned your murder.. But anyway, you have gone from that to making me smile every day, giving me a reason to laugh, making me feel whole inside, you make this house feel like home. Your bright smile and beautiful laugh is what gets me through days that are shitty. You’re the person who makes my heart feel whole. When I was deployed with your dad, we spent a lot of time talking about you, he really loves you and so do I. He trusted me then to keep you safe, so I hope you’ll trust me now to keep your heart safe. I don’t do sappy shit like this, but it’s for you, so I guess that makes sense. Anyway, what I’m trying to say here is, will you please, marry me and start a life with me?” Beca said as she got down on one knee.

Aubrey was crying and all she could do was nod her head. Beca just smiled and slid the ring on her finger. The two shared a soft kiss and before Aubrey knew what hit her, she heard the door to the backyard open and her dad came walking through the door holding a phone up as if he were recording. Beca took a step back to let Aubrey great her father.

“Daddy! I haven’t seen you in so long! Why are you here?!” Aubrey asked as she hugged him.  
“Well, it’s not every day your daughter gets engaged to an outstanding person.” Aubrey’s father said in a rare soft moment.  
“I convinced colonal hardass over here to come back and be the videographer for this moment and to see you to make the day even better.” Beca said with a small smile.  
“Hey, this colonal hardass made you the soldier you turned out to be. The kind of person worthy of my daughter.” Her father answered as he pulled Beca in for a hug.

After the excitement calmed down, Aubrey made sure to FaceTime each of the Bellas to tell them the news and Beca was more than happy to tell the story of how it happened each time.


End file.
